Our Story
by BlackLavenders
Summary: Mereka adalah insan-insan manusia yang bisa merasakan cinta, kecewa, marah, benci dan bahagia. Karena mereka mempunyai sesuatu untuk merasakan semua itu. Sesuatu itu adalah apa ang dinamakan perasaan. KaiSoo and HunHan Fanfiction. Oneshoot/ Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

**Pairing : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Warn : Typo(s), EYD berantakan, terdiri atas drabble pendek dan lain sebagainya**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Length : Oneshoot**

* * *

**The Ugly Duck and The Swan [KaiSoo]****  
**  
Aku Kim JongIn dan dia adalah Do KyungSoo. Aku sang Bebek buruk rupa dan dia adalah sang Angsa yang sangat indah. Dulu, ketika aku mencintainya, aku tidak pernah mempunyai rasa percaya diri untuk menyampaikan perasaanku. Aku terlalu buruk rupa, jelek dan tidak pantas bersanding dengannya yang sempurna. Aku... tidak pantas. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya.

Aku sering bertanya pada teman-temanku, apa tanggapan mereka jikalau aku jatuh cinta pada sang Angsa. Dan mereka hanya tertawa sambil menjawab...

"Lihatlah cermin Kim JongIn! Lihatlah cermin! Kau dan Do KyungSoo bagaikan bumi dan langit!"

...lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat JongIn semakin merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku selalu membuat puisi untuknya, aku selalu bermimpi kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan melihat Bebek buruk rupa sepertiku. Tapi ketika aku mengumpulkan seluruh rasa percaya diriku untuk menemuinya dan memperlihatkan puisiku padanya... dia...

"Sebelum kau mencintai orang lain, sebaiknya kau menghargai dirimu sendiri."

...dia menolakku. Bukan karena aku yang buruk rupa, bukan karena aku yang jelek dan tidak pantas bersanding dengannya, tapi karena aku tidak pernah punya rasa percaya diri untuk menghargai apa yang ada dalam diriku. Aku selalu menganggap diriku sendiri tidak pantas, tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk jadi diriku sendiri. Dan semenjak itu, aku sadar... caraku mencintai diriku sendiri dan caraku mencintainya telah salah.

Ini aku, Kim JongIn. Si Bebek yang mulai merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi angsa. Aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Sekarang aku bukanlah seorang bebek jelek yang tidak percaya diri. Sekarang aku bukanlah bebek jelek yang tidak punya rasa keberanian dan pengecut. Aku adalah Kim JongIn, orang yang menyatakan perasaanku pada Do KyungSoo hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga dengan senyuman paling menawanku, tatapanku yang paling hangat, dan seluruh puisi yang telah aku buat sebagai bentuk pemujaanku padanya.

Dan dia, Angsa indah itu tersenyum padaku, memelukku dan berkata kalau dia—

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

...JongIn bahagia.

Mereka bahagia.

Inilah kisah si Bebek buruk rupa yang bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri karena bantuan sang Angsa.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**Looking At You [HunHan] **

SeHun selalu membawa gadis-gadis sexy dan manis ke apartemennya setiap malam. Terkadang, ia juga membawa lelaki ke apartemennya, lalu membuat mereka menjerit hingga tengah malam sampai kelelahan karena telah berkali-kali sampai pada puncak.

LuHan benci. Sangat benci lebih tepatnya. Ia benci ketika mendengar desahan-desahan partner satu malam SeHun tembus melalui celah-celah kecil dinding apartemennya yang bobrok. Ia benci bagaimana SeHun membawa mereka dalam kenikmatan.

LuHan benci dirinya dirinya sendiri karena SeHun... mungkin selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang Kakak.

Mereka adalah tetangga. Ia dan SeHun. LuHan adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan managemen, sedangkan SeHun hanyalah seorang siswa SMA kelas dua yang benar-benar berandal.

Ya, siswa berandal yang selalu membawa pasangan berbeda setiap malamnya. Seorang berandal yang membuat hatinya berdebar aneh dan bergetar hebat hanya karena sebuah senyum yang ia lemparkan.

"LuHan Hyung!"

LuHan menyandang tas piggy back di punggungnya, menutup pintu apartemen, irisnya terpaku pada badan atas SeHun yang telanjang, dan bagian bawahnya yang hanya memakai bokser pendek di atas lutut. Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah pada LuHan sambil berdiri di depan pintu depan apartemennya yang setengah terbuka.

LuHan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemandangan pagi seperti ini memang sudah sangat biasa, terlebih ketika...

"SeHun," suara si Jalang itu. Ya, suara seorang perempuan satu malam SeHun. Dua buah tangan ia meraba dada telanjang SeHun dari belakang, cukup membuat LuHan sedikit shock. Karena ia baru mendapati teman partner satu malam bisa sebegitu liarnya. Karena... biasanya SeHun akan mengusir mereka ketika pagi menjelang.

"YooKyung-ah, tolong kau pakai bajumu dan segeralah pergi dari sini!"

Sebuah usiran. LuHan bisa melihat gelagat tidak nyaman SeHun saat perempuan itu masih melingkari pinggang SeHun-nya dengan protektif, mulai bersifat manja.

"SeHun-ah, aku tidak..."

"PERGI!"

...beberapa menit berikutnya perempuan itu keluar dengan wajah memerah karena emosi yang meletup-letup dan baju yang belum dipasang secara sempurna.

"Hyung, kau bisa mengantarku hari ini tidak?"

LuHan menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung. Ia memang tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini, tapi... well? Mengantar SeHun sekolah?

"Memangnya... ada apa?"

SeHun tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan LuHan masuk.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan orang tua. Aku malas menelpon ayahku, karena pasti dia punya seribu alasan untuk tidak datang. Apa kau bisa menggantikannya hari ini?"

Ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang seperti itu... bagaimana cara LuHan agar bisa menolaknya?

"O-ok, tidak masalah."

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi LuHan mengiyakan, dan tidak sadar ia masuk ke dalam apartemen SeHun seperti biasanya untuk membuat sarapan.

Apartemen SeHun ya? Ia sudah sering kemari. Merasakan aroma SeHun bertebaran di mana-mana membuat indera penciuman LuHan merasa tenang. Ia bisa merasakan SeHun di seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam apartemen pemuda itu.

Grep!

SeHun sangat suka memeluk LuHan dari belakang, menempelkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Apalagi saat merasakan tubuh LuHan sedikit menegang dalam pelukannya. Sesuatu dalam dada kiri SeHun yang selalu berdetak keras saat berada di dekat pemuda itu bisa saja keluar saking bahagianya.

LuHan ya? Dia adalah tetangga SeHun. Tetangganya yang manis, dewasa dan sangat ia cintai. Cinta? Sebenarnya SeHun tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaan itu. Tapi, katanya bila jantungmu berdetak tidak wajar dan serasa ingin berhenti saat bersama 'dia', maka itulah cinta. Katanya, bila kau merasa nyaman dengannya dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, maka itulah cinta.

Itu cinta. Hanya cinta. Walau SeHun tidak yakin dengan perasaan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa itu cinta. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini. Pemuda bernama Xi LuHan yang selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang... adik.

"SeHun-ah, cepatlah sarapan. Hyung telah menyiapkan sereal untukmu."

Lihat? LuHan hanya menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang Kakak yang baik bagi SeHun, tidak lebih. Ia tidak pernah melihat SeHun sebagai seorang lelaki. Sebagai orang yang pantas bersanding dengannya. SeHun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh LuHan, membawanya semakin mendekat.

Bibir dinginnya mulai bergerak mengecupi leher itu, menjilatnya pelan-pelan, menggigitnya, kemudian menjilatnya lagi. Tubuh LuHan sedikit bergetar saat ia melakukan itu, SeHun cukup senang melihat respon pemuda itu.

SeHun tahu kalau LuHan tengah menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat sekarang, mungkin ia bermaksud memberikan sebuah bogem mentah pada SeHun karena telah berbuat hal ini padanya. Tapi SeHun tidak peduli. Ia ingin menunjukkannya pada LuHan. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah bocah kecil yang belum dewasa. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinya bukanlah seorang bocah kelas dua SMA yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyenangkan LuHan.

Ia sudah dewasa, dan ia akan menunjukkan cintanya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Hyung, aku menginginkanmu."

Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat bagi LuHan. Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi ia tidak bisa menolak saat SeHun sudah mulai meminta. Ia lemah untuk pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar lemah hanya karena permintaan bodoh SeHun yang mungkin akan kembali membuatnya sakit. Memangnya apa ini? Seks? Apa SeHun sebegitu hobinya mempermainkan setiap orang yang ia temui di ranjang? Apa... apa wanita cantik dan pemuda-pemuda itu tidak cukup memuaskannya? Kenapa?

...kenapa harus LuHan?

Ia juga menginginkan SeHun. LuHan menginginkan SeHun, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, LuHan tidak bisa menolak SeHun. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu menciumi lehernya, menjilatnya perlahan, menggigitnya pelan, lalu membuat tubuhnya bergetar saat tangannya mulai masuk perlahan ke dalam celananya, menggoda miliknya melalui sentuhan-sentuhan nakal. Tangannya yang lain melepas satu-persatu kemeja LuHan, menyentuh ujung nipple-nya perlahan, menggeseknya, mencubitnya berkali-kali hingga membuat LuHan mengerang dan mendesah-desah.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Mereka tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia tiba dikamar SeHun, kapan tepatnya mereka saling menyentuh, mencari titik nikmat masing-masing. Desahan, erangan, rintihan, mereka suka saat suara masing-masing menyambangi indera pendengaran mereka.

...memangnya apa yang lebih baik daripada mendengar desahan orang yang kau cintai ada di dekatmu?

LuHan mengerang saat milik SeHun mulai memasukinya perlahan. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya ketat saat rasa sakit itu mulai menjalari bagian bawahnya, merambat cepat menuju otaknya, memberikan sinyal rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, ketika bibir SeHun untuk pertama kalinya mendarat di bibir LuHan, memberinya ketenangan, LuHan mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya perlahan-lahan.

Ia membuka matanya, melihat mata SeHun yang menutup dan parasnya yang sempurna. Bibir pemuda itu menarik bibirnya, menyesapnya lembut, menggunakan lidahnya untuk memasuki rongga mulut yang dengan suka rela LuHan buka untuknya. Mereka terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman penuh dengan perasaan cinta yang saling mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain.

SeHun mencintai LuHan.

LuHan mencintai SeHun.

Tapi mereka tidak mengatakannya. Tidak akan.

SeHun menggerakkan miliknya dengan cepat di dalam LuHan, menggerakkannya dengan tempo cepat. Tangannya meraba setiap inci tubuh di bawahnya, bibirnya terus menginvansi bibir LuHan, meredam seluruh desahan yang keluar dari sana. Ia merasakan kalau miliknya semakin membesar di dalam LuHan dan telah siap memuntahkan laharnya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Luhan, membiarkan bibir itu menyanyikan lagu merdu yang akan membuatnya semakin 'panas'. SeHun menggenggam 'milik' LuHan erat, mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat, membuat bibir itu mendesah semakin keras.

Ritme gerakan in dan out itu semakin cepat ketika mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu dalam perut mereka bergejolak hebat, siap mengeluarkan milik masing-masing. SeHun memeluk LuHan erat, menyodoknya keras-keras di detik-detik terakhir sebelum meneriakkan nama LuHan kencang ketika milik mereka berdua datang bersamaan.

Semuanya mendadak berubah, penglihatannya kabur dan berbaur menjadi warna putih yang terang, lalu gelap saat ia menutup matanya. SeHun memeluk LuHan erat, mengecup bibir tipis pemuda itu lama sebelum menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Aku... mencintaimu."

Tidak ada yang tahu saat ternyata masing-masing dari mereka saling membisikkan kata-kata itu ketika mereka tertidur satu sama lain.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**First Meet [KaiSoo]****  
**  
Bagaimana ya?

Ia terjebak dalam sebuah cafe sekarang, dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang baru datang beberapa detik yang lalu dan sebuah roti kering untuk mengganjal perutnya yang terus bernyanyi meminta makan.

Hhhh.

Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir tebal JongIn saat iris kelamnya kembali menatap awan mendung yang terus mengeluarkan tangisnya di atas sana. Gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia tersadar bahwa kamera miliknya sedikit basah karena hujan tadi, segera ia mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap kameranya pelan-pelan seolah-olah kamera itu akan menangis bila ia terkena lecet sedikit saja.

Pelan-pelan JongIn mengecek setiap foto yang berhasil ia dapatkan hari itu. Ia memang suka memotret, oleh karena itulah kamera adalah barang wajib yang harus ia bawa kemana-mana.

Foto pertama adalah foto seorang ayah yang tertawa bahagia sambil menggendong anaknya yang menangis di punggung.

JongIn tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu. Ia masih ingat ketika sang anak menangis meraung-raung meminta ice cream, namun sang ayah tidak mempernbolehkannya karena well, kau tahu? Sang anak sering mengeluh giginya sakit, namun tetap tidak ingin berhenti memakan makanan manis itu.

Lalu, foto berikutnya adalah foto seorang wanita muda bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang saling tersenyum satu samalain sambil memandang sungai.

Foto berikutnya, dan terus menerus seperti itu hingga JongIn sampai pada foto terakhir. Foto seorang pemuda yang menangis dengan menyedihkan di bawah pohon.

Senyum di bibir JongIn melebar ketika melihat dengan jelas betapa sedihnya raut wajah pemuda itu tertangkap lensa kameranya. Ia perlahan meraba bagian wajah pemuda itu, seolah-olah sedang mengusap tangisnya. Detik berikutnya, ingatannya melayang pada waktu beberapa menit yang lalu.

JEPRET!

Pemuda itu mengusap air matanya kasar, ia menghampiri JongIn yang masih sibuk memegangi kameranya dengan tatapan minta dihajar. Asal kau tahu saja, memfoto orang Seoul tanpa meminta ijin itu tidak sopan, apalagi foto memalukannya saat ia sedang menangis seperti tadi.

"Kemarikan kameramu!"

JongIn menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar suara ketus dan tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya itu berdiri di depannya.

"...oh, maaf. Posemu tadi sangat natural, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengambil fotomu," JongIn tersenyum, meminta pengertian.

"Natural eh? Kau sedang mengejekku? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku cengeng 'kan? Kau bilang saja terus terang!"

JongIn diam membisu. Hei, hei, kenapa pemuda ini menangis lagi?

"He-hey," JongIn menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, tapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar, "maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Pemuda itu mengusap kasar air matanya dengan lengan kemeja sekolahnya. JongIn melirik kemeja pemuda itu, membaca name-tag bertuliskan "Do KyungSoo" di sana. KyungSoo berjalan menuju kursi taman di bawah pohon tadi, kembali duduk di sana tanpa memperdulikan JongIn. JongIn mengikuti KyungSoo tanpa kata-kata, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ketus sekali. Apa begini sikapmu pada orang yang bertanya baik-baik sepertiku?"

KyungSoo menjawabnya dengan sebuah dengusan sinis. Ia lalu menatap JongIn, matanya yang besar lumayan membuat JongIn... errr, ingin memungutnya? Entahlah, sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk menentukan kosa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya sekarang ini.

"Kembalikan fotoku tadi..."

"...ngomong-ngomong namaku Kim JongIn," JongIn mengulurkan tangannya ke arah KyungSoo. Namun tangannya hanya mengambang diudara karena KyungSoo tidaklah berniat untuk menyambut tangan itu.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu," katanya.

JongIn terkekeh.

"Dengan wajah seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak cocok menangis. Kau akan lebih terlihat 'indah' bila tersenyum."

KyungSoo terkekeh kecil, sedikit serak karena efek menangisnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Indah? Apa-apaan itu? Seharusnya kau mengatakan aku tampan."

JongIn menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sudah ia bilang 'kan kalau ia sangat sulit menemukan kosa kata untuk menggambarkan seorang KyungSoo?

"...semua fotografer menamakan seluruh objek menarik perhatian dibalik lensa kameranya dengan sebutan indah. Keindahan sepertimu tidak seharusnya larut dalam tangisan."

JongIn yang merasa tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari KyungSoo langsung menoleh pada pemuda itu. Ia tertegun saat melihat bibir tebal kemerahan itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya padanya.

"Begitu?"

"Ya." JongIn ikut tersenyum. Bahkan ketika awan mendung berarak mengelilinginya dan mengeluarkan tangisannya setetes demi setetes.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Kim JongIn."

Sebuah senyuman lagi. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah, namun sayang tidak bisa JongIn abadikan dalam sekali jepretan kameranya.

Dia adalah Do KyungSoo. Hanya beberapa menit mereka bertemu, namun JongIn yakin hatinya telah terikat untuk pemuda itu.

JongIn tersenyum kecil lagi mengingat memori itu berlayar dalam ingatannya. Tatapannya kemudian terpaku pada seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam cafe. Ia tertegun, rahangnya melorot saat melihat pemuda itu juga melihatnya dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"Kau!"

...jari telunjuk mereka saling menunjuk satu samalain dalam sebuah shock terapi yang errr... benar-benar mengejutkan.

Atau mungkin JongIn bisa membuat sebuah perencanaan untuk mengajak pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu... kencan?

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**His Name is SeHun [HunHan]****  
**  
LuHan benci ketika ibunya membangunkan dirinya di hari libur. Beberapa hari ini ia memang disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan membuatnya terkadang tidak tidur seperti malam tadi untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah hampir tiba deadline-nya. Sayangnya, Ibunya yang benar-benar pengertian malah membangunkannya secara paksa, memaksanya mandi, makan dan berpakaian rapi untuk kemudian menyeretnya menuju bandara untuk menjemput seseorang.

"Dia adalah sepupumu, Oh SeHun."

LuHan meninggikan sebelah alisnya, tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka karena menguap. Bintik air keluar dari sudut matanya, ia mengusapnya pelan ketika ibunya tidak habis-habisnya bicara tentang sepupu yang bernama Oh SeHun dan... ya, hal-hal tentang pemuda itu.

LuHan bosan sungguh. Mereka sudah menunggu lama di bandara, sekitar... LuHan melihat jam tangan hitam dipergelangan tangannya, kemudian mendengus keras. Ia telah menunggu sekitar tiga jam, apabila ia menggunakan waktunya untuk tidur, pasti akan lebih baik. Ya, tentu lebih baik daripada menunggu tiga jam di sini sambil terus mendengarkan ibunya mengoceh tentang SeHun, sesuatu tentang pertunangan dan... apa? Cucu? Entahlah, LuHan tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

"Itu dia!"

Suara antusias Ibunya membangunkan LuHan dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke arah direksi yang dimaksud oleh ibunya.

deg

deg

deg

...hei jantung? Tolong tenanglah sedikit, jangan mempermalukan LuHan seolah dia baru bertemu dengan "Makhluk Tuhan" sesempurna ini sekali sepanjang ia hidup di dunia.

"LuHan, namanya Oh SeHun."

SeHun menjabat tangan LuHan, senyum menawan ia torehkan, cukup untuk membuat LuHan salah tingkah tidak jelas. Hei, hei... memangnya LuHan harus bertingkah bagaimana lagi?

"...LuHan, SeHun ini adalah tunanganmu yang Ibu ceritakan tadi."

Apa?

Hah!?

SeHun, pertunangan, menikah, cucu.

APA!? Jadi sedari tadi ibunya mengoceh tentang itu?

LuHan membatu di tempat, masih belum bisa percaya. Bahkan ketika SeHun memeluk dirinya erat sambil membisikkan.

"You are mine from now."

...tentunya diiringi sebuah jilatan dan gigitan kecil di leher telanjang LuHan.

Sebuah kissmark.

Sekarang apa yang harus LuHan lakukan?

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**Ice Cream [KaiSoo]****  
**  
JongIn melihat KyungSoo menjilat bibir wajahnya, menggigitnya dengan gaya seduktif secara tidak sengaja saat ice cream itu mulai turun mencemari sudut-sudut terluar bibirnya. JongIn tidak mesum kok, ia yakin seratus persen hal itu. Tapi errr~ melihat KyungSoo yang begitu menggairahkan seperti itu juga terkadang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Matanya terus menatap bibir itu sampai ia kesulitan menelan saliva di tenggorokannya.

"Hyung?"

"Eum?" KyungSoo masih sibuk menjilati ice cream-nya dengan innocent.

Jilat. Jilat. Jilat.

Sampai mana JongIn akan bertahan? Ia... benar-benar sudah tidak punya keyakinan akan "berdiam diri dan melihat" jika KyungSoo terus menggodanya seperti itu.

Lupakan tentang kata-kata kalau ia tidaklah mesum beberapa saat yang lalu. JongIn sudah terlanjur ingin merasakan bibir KyungSoo, sehingga dengan gerakan refleks, JongIn menumpukan siku kirinya di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah KyungSoo, menangkupkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri KyungSoo lalu mempersatukan kedua belah bibir itu.

Ice cream KyungSoo terjatuh ke atas meja tepat di sisi tubuh JongIn saat pemuda berkulit tan itu menciumnya. Tapi ia kemudian memejamkan matanya menikmati.

Ya, menikmati manisnya rasa coklat ice cream yang melebur dalam sebuah ciuman menggairahkan dari Kim JongIn.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**Kind [HunHan]**  
SeHun menangis saat itu, tepat ketika ice cream rasa coklat yang ibunya belikan untuknya jatuh ke tanah. SeHun bukanlah anak superman, ia hanya anak biasa yang bisa menangis karena hal-hal remeh semacam itu. Perlu diingat, SeHun masih berusia enam tahun.

Setelah lelah menangis karena orang-orang sialan di halte bus itu tidak ada yang memperhatikannya sama sekali, SeHun terdiam dengan sendirinya. Ia baru tahu apa yang Kakaknya, Oh SeMi, sebut sebagai "Dunia yang Kejam". Ya, inilah dunia yang kejam. Di kala anak manis sepertinya menangis, tidak ada yang berusaha menghiburnya, atau bahkan bertanya di mana ibunya.

Miris.

Ibunya ya? Ibunya tadi sedang pergi untuk membelikan minuman untuknya, dan beliau berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin sembari menyogok SeHun dengan sebuah ice cream rasa coklat.

"Kau kenapa adik manis?"

SeHun mendongak, jejak-jejak air mata terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya.

DEG!

Apa ia baru saja melihat malaikat? Tolong bangunkan SeHun.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa eum?"

Pemuda dengan seragam SMP itu duduk di sebelah SeHun, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu pada SeHun.

"Ambillah, katanya coklat bisa menenangkan dirimu setelah kau lelah menangis," ia tersenyum.

SeHun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah name tag seragam yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Xi LuHan.

Nama yang indah.

SeHun tersenyum, ia kemudian meraih coklat itu dan memakannya. Lalu, ketika pulang ke rumah bersama ibunya, Oh SeHun tersenyum kemudian berteriak dengan lantang di hadapan Ibu, ayah dan kakaknya, Oh SeMi.

"Orang baik itu namanya Xi LuHan. Aku berjanji akan menikahinya suatu saat nanti."

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**Day Dreaming [KaiSoo]****  
**  
Kiss.

JongIn tersenyum merasakan bibir tebal itu mengecup bibirnya kilat. Matanya masih menutup rapat sebenarnya, rasa ngantuk itupun masih mengotori otaknya dengan bayangan kasur yang empuk dan lain sebagainya... ya, tentang semua hal yang menghalangi-halanginya bangun tidur dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan sebuah mimpi yang benar-benar indah.

"JongIn, bangun."

Suara itu mengotori jalannya laju pendengaran JongIn. Suara yang begitu lembut itu bukannya membuat JongIn terbangun dari tidur malah membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Rasanya seperti sedang didongengi. Tche, bodoh.

Ia pasti sudah benar-benar kena virus Do KyungSoo hingga wajah pemuda yang menjadi idolanya sekarang itu terbawa hingga ke alam mimpi. Ah, Do KyungSoo... di alam mimpi saja kau begitu mengagumkan, bagaimana dengan kenyataannya?

JongIn mulai berpikir idiot, padahal ia hanya seorang Fanboy. Menyedihkan.

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak bangun,"

...dengan senang hati, Sayang.

JongIn menjawab dengan gilanya di dalam hati. Lalu ia membayangkan bibir tebal itu kembali mencium bibirnya tapi...

Duk!

"AWWWWW!"

JongIn terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat tidur.

"JongIn, harus berapa kali Ibu berteriak-teriak dari luar agar kau bangun haaa?"

Mengerikan. Suara dari neraka. JongIn cepat-cepat bangun dari pose terjengkangnya yang sungguh tidak elit, menyambar handuk dan segera mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi.

Singa ganas.

Singa betina ganas.

Kalau ibunya saja singa, berarti JongIn anak singa 'kan?

Eh? Lupakan. Ah, sialan sekali. Mimpi indahnya berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh dari tempat tidur karena tendangan sayang dari sang Ibu.

"Do KyungSoo~~" JongIn memandang foto Sunbae-nya di sekolah yang ia pajang di kamar mandi dengan tatapan—

...kenapa kau begitu seksi sih?

Dasar fanboy gila.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**Lust [KaiSoo]  
**  
Maju.

Mundur.

Bunyi paha yang dibentur-benturkan satu sama lain, bunyi kecipak basah dan erangan-erangan rendah menggugah hasrat terdengar.

"Di-disanahh... Jong," kata-katanya terputus. Matanya terpejam. Bibir tebalnya yang telah membengkak karena sebuah ciuman penuh gairah beberapa menit lalu terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nakal.

Pemuda di atasnya terlihat berkonsentrasi pada miliknya yang masih bergerak aktif di bawah sana. Memompanya hingga sampai pada kekuatan maksimal yang ia bisa. Peluh seksi mendarat di pelipisnya. Untaian rambut depan menutupi sedikit bagian matanya, membuatnya makin terlihat sempurna di mata KyungSoo.

"Le-lebih ceppathhhhh," kepala KyungSoo terayun ke belakang, membuatnya membenamkan kepala lebih dalam pada bantal. Satu tangan JongIn mengocok milik KyungSoo, membantu pemuda yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan sampai pada puncaknya.

Hentakkan-hentakkan itu kian detik terasa semakin dalam, terasa penuh, panas, sesak dan menyenangkan. JongIn seolah ingin menanamkan miliknya di prostat terdalam milik KyungSoo, membawanya dalam sebuah euforia yang menyenangkan.

"Akhhhh!" desahan keras terakhir menandakan dua insan itu telah sampai pada batasnya. JongIn menggigit pelan bibirnya saat ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam KyungSoo. Ringisan kenikmatan keluar perlahan dari bibir itu saat merasakan hole KyungSoo menjepit miliknya erat saat ia mencoba mengeluarkan miliknya.

JongIn merebahkan dirinya di samping KyungSoo, mengatur napasnya yang memburu tidak teratur. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada benda di meja nakas. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah jam tangan hitam di sana.

Jam 9.00 malam. JongIn terlihat resah saat melihat angka itu tertera di sana.

"Aku harus segera pergi," katanya. Ia turun dari atas ranjang.

KyungSoo melirik JongIn dari ujung matanya.

"Hn," jawaban singkat tanpa makna terdengar dari bibir KyungSoo.

Iris malamnya sibuk melihat JongIn yang tengah memungut pakaiannya di lantai, dan memakainya cepat.

"Seks yang menyenangkan, Seonsaengnim." kedipan mata yang sensual dan senyuman tanpa makna tersungging di bibir JongIn dan menjadi penutup kegiatan mereka malam itu.

Dan didetik berikutnya, KyungSoo bisa mendengar pintu ditutup pelan dari kejauhan. Ia tahu JongIn sedang terburu-buru saat itu.

"Selalu seperti ini," KyungSoo bergumam. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh polosnya, memejamkan matanya erat.

Seonsaengnim? Sialan! Apa JongIn hanya menganggap bahwa ia sedang bercinta dengan gurunya saat itu? Bukan dengan KyungSoo? KyungSoo yang seorang KyungSoo. Bukan KyungSoo yang merupakan guru JongIn di sekolah.

Lagipula, perasaan bodoh apa ini? Perasaan berdebar apa ini? Bukankah perjanjian awalnya hanya satu, "Tidak boleh ada cinta. Hanya seks. Itu kesepakatannya."

KyungSoo tahu. Tapi sialnya hatinya ini kian detik semakin berharap lebih.

Mungkin, KyungSoo harus segera mengakhiri kegiatan rutin sialan ini dan berusaha melupakan semuanya.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**KyungSoo [KaiSoo]**

KyungSoo berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Mungkin akan terdengar gila, mungkin... Mungkin akan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sang Tuan Player yang bahkan sudah lupa siapa-siapa saja nama-nama mantan pacarnya akhirnya jatuh cinta pada KyungSoo... Pada saat mereka berpapasan untuk yang pertama kali.

Gila? Ya, JongIn sudah tau itu. Konyol? Itu sudah tentu. Waktu itu JongIn hanya bisa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat melihat KyungSoo lewat di depannya, waktu itu JongIn hanya bisa tersenyum saat mata KyungSoo menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Berbeda dengan tatapan orang lain yang memandang JongIn kagum, atau "WOW".

Tatapan datar yang membuat sesuatu dalam dada kiri JongIn berdebar tidak wajar. Sesuatu yang berbeda... Sangat berbeda. Sesutu yang membuat JongIn rela menjadi stalker dadakan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Dia, pemuda yang membuat jantung JongIn berdebar SANGAT tidak wajar pada saat pertama kali bertemu itu bernama Do KyungSoo.

Do KyungSoo. JongIn sedang mencoba melafalkan nama itu lagi sekarang di bibirnya.

Hingga...

JongIn melihat KyungSoo yang sedang serius dengan bukunya. Ah, JongIn jadi ingin memeluk KyungSoo sekarang ini. Pemuda itu terlihat menggemaskan seperti kucing pintar yang sedang dihukum masternya untuk belajar untuk ujian di sekolah hewan nanti. Tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa JongIn semakin melantur?

Sret!

JongIn mengambil tempat duduk di depan KyungSoo.

JongIn menyanggakan dagunya pada tautan jari-jemari yang telah ia tautkan sedemikian rupa di atas meja. Iris malamnya menatap KyungSoo intens.

"Hai," senyum bodoh terlampir di bibir JongIn.

KyungSoo mendongak. Mata bulat itu semakin membulat.

"Hallo," pemuda itu tersenyum canggung.

JongIn memulai aksinya untuk mengajak pemuda itu... Kencan.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**Notes : Hai, ini drabble-drabble yang pernah saya publish di page kami EXO Kaisoo & Hunhan Yaoi Fanfiction. Karena bukan dalam bentuk dokumen, jadi sebagiannya sudah tenggelam. Saya mencoba menyelamatkan yang tersisa, dan cuman dapet segini. Padahal kalo semua dikumpulkan 20k mungkin lewat. :D happy readinga aja deh.**

**See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Story**

**Pairing : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Warn : Typo (s), EYD berantakan, terdiri atas drabble pendek sekali tamat dan lain sebagainya**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Length : Oneshoot**

* * *

**Untidy [HunHan]****  
**Ada yang bilang kalau hubungan yang mereka jalin mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. SeHun terlalu dingin untuk menjadi seorang manusia, terlalu tidak punya perasaan, terlalu kejam. Sedangkan LuHan, ia seperti matahari. Bukan. Bukan karena ia memberi kehidupan bagi banyak orang seperti di dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak wanita. Tapi dia matahari untuk SeHun. Matahari yang melelehkannya.

SeHun pikir, dulu walapaun tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang ia masih bisa hidup. Ayah dan ibunya dijodohkan dari kecil, mereka menikah tanpa cinta, ia anak yang terlahir tanpa cinta. Cinta sedari awal tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Ia pikir yang dibutuhkan manusia untuk hidup hanyalah uang dan kekuasaan. Ia bisa membeli apa saja, apapun. Bahkan seorang manusia.

Di jaman yang sudah rusak seperti ini, memangnya apalah artinya manusia? Seorang ibu bahkan tega membuang anaknya sendiri, membunuhnya, menjualnya. Tanpa sadar manusia itu sendiri yang merendahkan sebangsanya. Merendahkan nilainya. SeHun melihat berbagai macam kemunafikan di dunia, tipu muslihat, orang-orang bermuka dua, penjilat. Dunianya dipenuhi orang-orang seperti itu. Orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanya karena ia orang yang _'berkuasa'_.

SeHun meneguk sampanye-nya. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Seseorang mengajaknya bicara saat ia duduk sendiri di kursi tinggi di dalam klub. Tidak ada yang berani mengajaknya bicara selama ini, SeHun bisa mengusir mereka semua dengan sekali lirikan matanya yang tajam.

Tapi malam itu berbeda. Mungkin itu karena ia sedang merasa bahagia telah mendapatkan tender yang telah ia incar selama tiga bulan ini, atau mungkin ini karena ia telah meminum gelas sampanyenya yang kesekian atau... parfum lembut itu yang membuatnya terasa nyaman sehingga ia mengobrol dengan pemuda asing itu. Pemuda asing yang tidak ia ingat namanya, namun senyumnya yang hangat tanpa kepalsuan seperti yang selama ini orang-orang tujukan padanya dan parfumnya yang hangat terus terngiang di otaknya.

Pagi berikutnya SeHun mengalami hang over hebat. Ia lupa segalanya. Ia melupakan malam itu dan kembali menjalani hidupnya secara normal, melupakan pemuda itu.

.  
.

Mereka bertemu lagi dalam sebuah acara amal. Pemuda itu menggalang dana untung anak-anak penderita tumor otak, namanya Xi LuHan. Senyumnya yang hangat bahkan terasa memeluk hati SeHun yang beku. SeHun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa akan ambruk sebentar lagi ketika pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Berlebihan?

Untuk seseorang yang tidak mengerti tentang perasaan sama sekali sepertinya, hal seperti ini... wajar. Ini yang pertama, dan SeHun tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

.  
.

SeHun mendekati LuHan dengan segala cara. Mengajaknya keluar, makan malam, mengiriminya bunga dan yah... hal-hal yang meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemuda kejam yang tidak segan-segan memecat seorang karyawan yang telah mengabdi sepuluh tahun hanya karena kesalahan kecil.

Penantiannya terjawab. Pemuda itu menerima lamarannya, mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia. Simple? Memang begitu adanya. Tapi walaupun begitu orang-orang masih belum percaya kalau mereka saling mencintai, bahwa mereka tidak akan berpisah. Kenapa mereka berpikir seperti itu? Apa hanya karena sifat yang saling bertolak belakang sehingga mereka cepat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tidaklah cocok satu sama lain?

Hey, magnet juga saling bertolak belakang, tapi bukankah yang bertolak belakang selalu menghasilkan gaya tarik yang sangat kuat di antaranya?

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

**Kiss [KaiSoo]**  
Dulu, Do KyungSoo benci setiap ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Kenangan menyakitkan tentang ayahnya yang menghianati ibunya selalu berkelebat dalam ingatannya bagai kaset rusak. Membuatnya muak dan ingin pergi dari rumah secepat yang ia bisa.

Kini, ayahnya telah menikah lagi setelah ibunya kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan ayahnya, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam neraka dunia ini. Dia Nyonya Kim, seorang janda beranak satu. Di umurnya yang masih berkepala empat ia masih terlihat cantik, namun KyungSoo membencinya.

Pagi itu bulan desember. Kristal-kristal es turun dengan gemulai membelai batang telanjang pohon-pohon yang daunnya telah habis karena musim gugur. Libur natal rasanya sudah tidak seindah tahun kemarin. Ia lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamarnya, memakai selimut hangat dan terbang ke alam mimpi sebelum...

Saudara tiri yang paling menyebalkan sedunia, Kim JongIn, membuka kamarnya secara paksa, ia bisa mendengar bunyi engsel pintu kamarnya yang tua sedikit berderit karenanya. Ani. Dia pasti mengambil kunci cadangan kamarnya dari gudang, kunci yang sudah karatan karena tidak pernah digunakan. Sial.

KyungSoo menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan selimut rapat-rapat. Ia mendengar saudara tirinya itu menutup pintu. Ia mendengar langkah kaki perlahan menuju ranjangnya.

"Ibu menyuruhmu turun untuk menghias pohon natal," ia menggoncangkan pundak KyungSoo dengan lembut.

"Hyung?"

KyungSoo diam, pura-pura tertidur. Tiba-tiba selimutnya ditarik secara paksa menjauh dari tubuhnya, KyungSoo berteriak.

"Yak! Apa maumu eoh?"

Sret!

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menindih tubuh KyungSoo. Memerangkapnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum miring saat mendapati adanya amarah di mata KyungSoo.

"Kupikir kau masih tidur, jadi aku ingin membangunkanmu," katanya.

Melihat tatapan JongIn padanya membuat KyungSoo sedikit ketakutan. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu menatap JongIn waspada. Siapa yang tidak tahu tatapan itu? Itu... nafsu.

"Kau! Homo! Menjauh dariku!"

JongIn semakin melebarkan seringainya. Ia mengecup pipi kanan KyungSoo, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Bisa-bisanya kau meneriakiku seperti itu dalam kondisi 'terjepit' seperti ini," JongIn terkekeh mengerikan.

Sedetik kemudian, dua bibir itu saling bersentuhan, lebih tepatnya JongIn memaksa KyungSoo untuk berciuman dengannya. Tekanannya benar-benar pas, kau tahu? Bibir KyungSoo benar-benar membuat JongIn lupa daratan akan niat awalnya datang kemari. Apalagi... sejak pertama kali ia mencium KyungSoo saat ia datang untuk yang pertama kalinya ke rumah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman itu terlepas. Benang saliva terlihat tipis dalam jarak sedekat itu di antara mereka.

"Seharusnya kau menolakku lebih keras agar aku tidak _'mengganggumu'_. Tapi sepertinya kau menikmati saja kuganggu. Dan ciuman tadi, aku tahu kau juga menikmatinya. Jadi berhentilah mengataiku homo kalau kau ternyata juga... suka."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sudah KyungSoo bilang 'kan kalau JongIn adalah saudara tiri paling menyebalkan di dunia? Tanpa KyungSoo membicarakannya, ia telah tahu kebenarannya. Tanpa KyungSoo bicara dengan jelas, ia sudah tahu. Kim JongIn sudah tahu kalau KyungSoo juga... suka.

KyungSoo tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia menyukai kehidupannya yang sekarang, namun... sejak kehadiran JongIn, semuanya jadi terasa berbeda.

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

**KyungSoo [KaiSoo]****  
**  
JongIn bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama duduk dalam satu bangku panjang dengan orang lain di kantin. Ia cenderung memonopoli bangku itu sendirian (tentu saja juga bangku yang berada di depannya) dan akan memandang tajam setiap orang yang errr... memohon kepadanya untuk duduk di bangku yang sama seolah menyuarakan, "Kalau kau duduk di situ, kau tidak akan selamat!".

Karena kau tahu? JongIn selalu mengusir mereka secara kasar walaupun mereka telah memohon-mohon untuk duduk bersamanya hanya untuk makan bersama, maklum, fans. Tepatnya, fans fanatik.

Pagi itu senin. JongIn ingat kalau dia tidak sarapan di rumah karena well, ia memang tidak pernah sempat melakukan itu di rumahnya, lebih tepatnya tidak ada seseorang yang memasakkannya sarapan. Ia selalu datang lebih awal ke sekolah untuk sarapan.

Awalnya baik-baik saja. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar seperti hari sebelumnya. Fans-fans yang entah kenapa bisa mengidolakan siswa berandalan yang sering bolak-balik kantor BP dan kepala sekolah karena mendapat teguran masih meneriakkan namanya seperti biasa, Kim JongIn Fans Club masih setia menempel berita terbaru tentang dirinya di mading, fans-fansnya masih mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan ke kantin dan yah... seperti itu. Kehidupan orang terkenal seperti dirinya memang kadang sedikit merepotkan karena teriakan penggemar.

Tapi JongIn menikmatinya. Ia menikmati tatapan kagum orang-orang itu pada dirinya. Ia menikmati, sungguh.

JongIn tanpa sengaja melamun memikirkan betapa terkenalnya dirinya di sekolah. Ewww... menjijikkan sebenarnya mengingat betapa ia mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan sering kaget saat melihat ke arah kaca yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Apa Tuhan sedang dalam kondisi bahagia hingga menciptakan makhluk setampan dirinya? JongIn tersenyum aneh, memuja dirinya sendiri dalam pikiran setinggi langit.

Tche.

Ia menyudahi lamunan bodohnya dan memakan sandwich-nya.

Tapi...

Sret!

JongIn menghentikan acara makan paginya, lalu menatap ke direksi depan. Seorang pemuda pendek sedang duduk di kursinya. Kursi spesial yang hanya ia yang boleh duduk di atasnya. Beraninya! JongIn bersumpah akan mengusir pemuda itu dengan kasar se-ka-

-rang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. JongIn tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Mungkin ini karena suasana pagi yang cerah atau karena sandwich yang dimakannya kali ini terasa lebih enak daripada biasanya sehingga amarahnya langsung meluap entah kemana.

"Boleh 'kan aku duduk di sini?"

Kantin mendadak hening. Semua orang menoleh ke arah JongIn, menunggu reaksinya. Biasanya JongIn akan meneriaki setiap orang yang memintanya berbagi tempat duduk dengan kasar, kalau perlu menendangnya.

Samar, parfum lembut yang dipakai pemuda itu mencumbui indera penciuman JongIn, jantungnya berdesir lembut. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah sedang terkena sihir.

"Kau boleh duduk di sini, semaumu." ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil menatap wajah pemuda itu. Matanya. Bibirnya.

Aw... bibir tebal itu, JongIn ingin merasakannya. Morning kiss sepertinya akan benar-benar luar biasa.

"Terima kasih," ia tersenyum.

JongIn lupa oksigen yang seharusnya ia hirup sekarang. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, merasakan debuman-debuman itu menghantam-hantam dadanya kuat. Ia menautkan tangannya, menyangga dagunya dan melupakan sandwich-nya demi menatap pemuda itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Pemuda itu menatap JongIn sekilas, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Do KyungSoo, Kepala Sekolah yang baru di sini."

Tunggu? A-apa? Kepala SeKolah?

"A-apa?" JongIn membuka-tutup mulutnya dalam ketidak-mengertian.

KyungSoo tersenyum lebih lebar, hampir menyerupai seringaian.

"Kau Kim JongIn 'kan? Murid berandalan yang suka membuat ulah di sini. Setelah ini, datang ke kantorku."

Ayolah... JongIn bahkan baru saja merasakan perasaan itu. Tapi, kenapa harus dengan kepala sekolahnya!?

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

**Umbrella [KaiSoo]****  
**  
KyungSoo memeluk dirinya sendiri, lalu mengintip langit mendung yang terus menerus mengeluarkan tangisnya melalui celah rambut depannya yang mulai memanjang. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari sana karena kedinginan. Sial. Seharusnya ia menuruti perintah Ibunya untuk membawa payung tadi pagi mengingat ramalan cuaca telah menyebutkan kalau hari ini akan ada hujan lebat.

Sebagai siswa tahun terakhir sepertinya, terjebak di sekolah sampai malam karena pelajaran tambahan memang sudah biasa. Ia bahkan kerap kali pulang di atas jam sebelas malam karena jadwal pelajaran tambahan yang begitu padat dan membuatnya hampir tercekik saking sulitnya mengatur waktu.

Sret!

Sebuah payung berwarna hitam diangsurkan ke arah KyungSoo. KyungSoo menoleh, menatap tangan orang yang mengangsurkan sebuah payung kepadanya, lalu menatap orangnya. Kim JongIn. KyungSoo memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi—

"Untukmu—" JongIn memaksa KyungSoo meraih payungnya. Ia sendiri langsung berlari menerobos hujan.

KyungSoo membatu, lalu melihat payung hitam yang ada di tangannya, decakan kesal keluar dari bibir tipis KyungSoo.

"Si Bodoh itu."

KyungSoo membuka payungnya, membiarkan kurva dari besi itu melindungi tubuhnya dengan menghalangi air-air hujan yang terus turun tanpa henti melenting saat mengenai tubuh bagian atas payung. KyungSoo berlari mengejar JongIn yang menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan jas sekolah. Ia mencekal tangan JongIn, lalu menariknya masuk dan berlindung di bawah payung.

Tangan keduanya saling menggenggam secara tidak sengaja.

"Kenapa memberikan payungmu padaku?"

JongIn memutar bola matanya, "Ketampananku tidak akan terlihat kalau tertutup payung hitam itu—"

"Narsis." KyungSoo mendengus bosan. Ia berdehem, mengangkat wajahnya dengan arogan. Ia melirik JongIn dari sudut mata, "—kalau begitu, akan kuantar sampai halte bus, terima kasih payungnya."

…KyungSoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

JongIn hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dua pemuda itu tanpa sadar berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju halte bus, mengabaikan jantung mereka masing-masing yang berbedar di bawah guyuran hujan dan setiap langkah yang mereka bagi bersama.

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

**Have you ever kissed? [HunHan]****  
**  
LuHan duduk di depan Oh SeHun, ia berdehem, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian SeHun dari majalah yang dibaca oleh pemuda itu. Tapi SeHun masih tetap memandang majalahnya dengan tatapan autis—terlalu serius. LuHan berdehem lebih keras. SeHun tetap kokoh pada posisi awalnya. LuHan geram—ia merebut majalahku itu seraca paksa.

"Hei—" SeHun menatap LuHan dengan ekspresi tidak suka, "—LuHan, majalahku!"

LuHan menyerahkan majalah SeHun pada pemiliknya dengan kasar, ia membenahi posisi duduknya, lalu menatap SeHun intens, meminta diperhatikan.

"SeHun, apa kau pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan to the point dan tanpa dipikir panjang lebar itu keluar dari mulut LuHan.

LuHan harap-harap cemas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menanti respon SeHun. SeHun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan panik, "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Pemuda asal China itu ikut panik dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar secara spontan dari mulutnya. Jelas saja spontan—terlebih melihat buku—majalah yang dibaca SeHun, majalah _playboy_, tepat pada bagian wanita yang sedang memamerkan bibir merah meronanya—menjilat bibirnya secara sensual.

"Ti-tidak! Jawab saja!" LuHan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sialan.

Malu sekali.

Ia hanya bertanya, kenapa bisa semalu ini? Lagipula mereka berdua telah berteman sejak lama—bukan teman dekat, LuHan tidak akan pernah akan mengakui kalau Oh SeHun itu teman dekatnya. Mereka hanyalah dua pemuda bodoh yang telah mendeklarasikan diri mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan—secara tidak langsung. Musuh bebuytan dalam hal-hal bodoh seperti; siapa yang paling banyak menarik perhatian gadis di sekolah, atau siapa yang paling cepat memakan mie hitam yang mereka pesan secara asal di kantin sekolah—hal-hal bodoh dan tidak berguna seperti itu.

"Pernah."

LuHan menatap SeHun yang kini melihat majalah playboy-nya lagi.

"Siapa? Jangan bilang kau berciuman dengan Krystal!"

LuHan menggebrak meja di antara dirinya dan SeHun, lalu menarik kerah SeHun mendekat ke wajahnya. Semua orang satu sekolah juga tahu kalau LuHan naksir berat dengan kapten cheerleaders itu, sedangkan Krystal begitu tergila-gila pada SeHun—kenyataan memang sungguh tidak adil.

SeHun memutar bola matanya, ia menatap LuHan tepat di mata.

"Lepaskan aku—Bodoh," SeHun berucap, "bukan dengan Krystal,"—tapi denganmu.

LuHan menatap SeHun menantang, "Siapa yang kau katai bodoh haaaa? Dasar Bodoh! Aku tahu, Krystal yang cantik mana mau dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."

Sret!

SeHun menarik tengkuk LuHan ke arahnya dengan tangan kirinya, memperdekat jarak mereka.

LuHan gugup. SeHun meninggikan sudut bibirnya.

"Kau lupa kalau kita pernah berciuman saat itu? Saat "itu" lho—"

DEG

LuHan terdiam dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdebar-debar heboh.  
Truth or dare bodoh itu, bagaimana LuHan bisa lupa. BaekHyun memang benar-benar bodoh hingga bisa memainkan permainan sialan itu hingga membuatnya dan SeHun yang merupakan rival abadi harus berciuman. Ya, berciuman. Rasanya LuHan ingin muntah bila mengingat kejadian memalukan yang sempat diabadikan lewat handycam milik ChanYeol saat SeHun terpaksa—dan sedikit memaksanya berciuman saat ia mendapat dare terkutuk itu dari BaekHyun.

"Sial kau! Itu mana bisa disebut ciuman!"

SeHun melebarkan seringainya lagi. "Oh—jadi kau ingin kucium lagi? Walaupun kita sama-sama pria, tapi bukannya itu tetap—sebuah ciuman?"

SeHun menatap bibir LuHan yang menggitu menggoda untuk dihisap. LuHan meneguk ludahnya kasar, cengkramannya pada kerah SeHun mengendur—ia memundurkan kepalanya, namun tangan SeHun menahan kepalanya agar tetap pada posisi semula. SeHun memiringkan kepalanya, LuHan refleks menutup matanya seperti orang bodoh.

Jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang sampai-sampai LuHan takut SeHun akan mendengarnya.

Kring kring kring kring!

"—bodoh! Sudah saatnya masuk kelas, cepat bereskan buku itu. Gara-gara kau mengajakku ribut tadi di kelas, akhirnya kita malah dihukum mengerjakan tugas seperti ini di perpustakaan," SeHun berdiri cepat, mengusap tengkuknya, lalu memandang kea rah lain.

LuHan masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, ia mengambil majalah playboy SeHun lalu melemparnya tepat sasaran mengenai kepala pemuda itu. "Kau juga bodoh, bukannya mengerjakan tugas malah membuka majalah playboy di sini! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

SeHun mendengus kasar, "Huh! Terserah padamulah," katanya ketus, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Brak!

Pintu perpustakaan di tutup kencang, sampai-sampai membuat kaget Nona Jung yang sibuk berlayar ke alam mimpi sejak tadi.

Sret!

LuHan duduk merosot ke kursinya, lalu memegangi bibirnya. Kenapa dia tadi malah memejamkan matanya seperti itu? Sial. Dia tidak berharap akan berciuman dengan Oh SeHun lagi 'kan? 'Kan?

Sedangkan SeHun, pemuda itu terduduk di depan pintu perpustakaan, lalu meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Ia memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak terlalu cepat, "Hampir saja."

Ia bergumam.

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

**Menangis [HunHan]****  
**  
Putus cinta apa memang selalu sesakit ini? Ia baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Krystal tadi. Cinta yang sudah lama ia pendam—namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kata-kata berupa sebuah penolakan halus yang, yang ah—jangan dibahas tolong. Krystal jelas-jelas hanya menyukai SeHun (_rival_-nya) selama ini, kenapa dirinya tidak juga sadar dan terus menyukai gadis itu terus-terusan? Bodoh sekali. Kau benar-benar bodoh Xi LuHan! Dan akhirnya ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memaki diri sendiri.

LuHan duduk memeluk lututnya di halte bus, menatap datar pada kendaraan lalu lalang yang lewat di depannya.

Sial—sakit sekali. LuHan menggigit bibir bawahnya erat saat menyadari cairan bening itu mulai menggenang dari sudut-sudut matanya, lalu turun secara konsisten membasahi pipinya yang mulai merona kemerahan.

Sret!

Sebuah jaket yang dilempar secara asal menutupi wajah LuHan. LuHan mendongak, mengintip dari jaket bercorak hitam—oranye itu. Pemuda bernama Oh SeHun duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menatap kendaraan yang lalu-lalang dengan tatapan kurang minat.

"Setidaknya tutupi wajah menyedihkanmu itu dengan sesuatu, kau seperti orang patah hati saja."

Benar, LuHan memang sedang patah hati!

LuHan merapatkan jaket SeHun pada tubuhnya, lalu terisak lebih keras. SeHun sampai gelagapan melihatnya yang menangis kencang seperti itu. Hey—hey! Nanti bisa-bisa ia dikira mengapa-apaan anak orang! Walau nyatanya ia hanya sedang mencoba berbuat baik.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu ha!"

LuHan menangis makin kencang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik dua lutut yang ia peluk dan saling bertaut rapat. SeHun merapatkan duduknya pada LuHan, memeluk pundak pemuda itu dari samping dan membiarkan kepala LuHan jatuh kepundaknya.

"Aku ada di sini, kau jangan menangis lagi."

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

**Flashback [HunHan]**

"Kau ingat saat kita SMA? Apa itu ciuman atau... kau hanya ingin mengambil jatah kuemu yang telah kumakan waktu itu?"

LuHan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada SeHun. Ia mendengar SeHun terkekeh pelan.

"Itu ciuman. Aku tahu kau memakan kue yang dibuat KyungSoo secara spesial untukku, dan aku tidak marah karena itu. Yeah, aku tahu kau cemburu padaku," suara protes keluar dari mulut LuHan ketika SeHun bicara tentang ini.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa menjadikan itu alasan untuk mengambil ciuman pertamamu."

LuHan mencubit lengan SeHun, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh karena sakit.

"Sial kau," ia bergumam pelan.

Ia memeluk SeHun lebih erat, menghirup aroma pemuda itu dalam-dalam dengan indera penciumannya. Ini memabukkan. Bahkan setelah sembilan tahu mereka memendam cinta tanpa mengungkapkannya satu sama lain. Mereka akhirnya bersama, walau SeHun harus berlutut lebih dahulu di depan ayahnya dan mendapat beberapa tendangan serta pukulan karena mencintainya.

Hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang 'normal' di mata publik. Mereka pergi keluar negri untuk menghindarinya, menghindari orang-orang yang tidak menerima mereka. Celaan itu, pandangan mencemooh, mulut-mulut kasar yang akan menghina mereka... hubungan mereka.

Apa kalian tahu betapa parahnya hubungan terlarang seperti ini di mata publik? Apa kalian masih belum mengerti betapa sulitnya mereka untuk bersama?

Memangnya apa salahnya mencintai? Apa salahnya dicintai? Cinta mereka... bukannya tidak merugikan orang lain?

"Kau mencintaiku?"

LuHan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir SeHun. Ia menatap SeHun yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. SeHun ikut mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir LuHan.

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku bertahan denganmu sampai detik ini."

Cinta ya... perasaan hangat itu. Selama mereka memilikinya dan berusaha tetap bersama, bukankah itu bagus?

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

**Blind Date [KaiSoo]****  
**  
Kim JongIn adalah orang realistis. Ia hidup untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Ia hidup demi mobil mewah dan wanita yang rela menghabiskan satu malam panas penuh gairah dengannya. Tapi semua rencananya untuk hidup melajang selamanya dengan segala kemewahan yang ia miliki lenyap saat ia bertemu pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang melakukan kencan buta karena saran ibunya yang merepotkan.

Ia menemuinya dengan suka rela. Seperti biasa, ia akan bersikap kurang ajar, tidak sopan dan arogan agar pasangan kencan butanya itu muak padanya dan menghentikan kencan buta ini ke tahap yang lebih tinggi. Seperti kencan buta yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan orang lain. Biasanya JongIn akan kabur pada pertemuan pertama. Tidak ada satupun pasangan kencan buta yang menarik perhatiannya, hingga detik ini.

...dan JongIn akan melakukannya lagi. Bersikap buruk dan mencari-cari alasan untuk kabur di pertemuan pertama.

Tapi lagi-lagi keinginan JongIn menguap begitu saja saat ia menatap mata itu. Pemuda polos bermata menarik yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan kalem sambil menyesap secangkir cappucino yang baru ia pesan sekitar... entahlah. Ia tidak terlalu fokus hari ini sejujurnya. Pemuda ini sedikit (hanya sedikit, tolong digaris bawahi) membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Rasanya oksigen di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menipis. Tanda-tanpa apa ini? Apa dunia akan kiamat? Rasanya gerah dan panas sekali di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Kau yang mulai duluan."

"Kau yang mulai duluan."

Mereka berkata bersamaan.

JongIn memutar bola matanya malas, menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda bermata menarik itu menatap JongIn dengan wajah polosnya. "Keluargamu yang mendatangiku lebih dahulu untuk melakukan kencan buta ini. Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan namamu lebih dulu padaku."

Tche! Ok!

"Aku Kim JongIn."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat JongIn sedikit (hanya sedikit, kuulangi lagi) terpesona. "Do KyungSoo," katanya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

Mereka sama-sama berdehem dalam kecanggungan. Melirik ke arah lain agar rasa canggung itu bisa menghilang.

"Kapan?"

"Ne?" KyungSoo menatap JongIn dengan pandangan bingung. JongIn berdehem.

"Kapan pertemuan selanjutnya?" tanya JongIn.

"Eh?" ia mengedipkan matanya dengan polos. JongIn terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kalau ada yang mengatakan padamu kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kusarankan kau lebih baik menghajarnya. Ia pasti hanya melihat sisi luarmu dan tertarik mengajakmu bermain di ranjang."

KyungSoo menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia menatap JongIn. JongIn melihatnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Jadi, kau tertarik padaku?" tanyanya.

"Eumm."

JongIn mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu?"

JongIn tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika jantungnya memompa lebih kuat dari biasanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa se-excited ini sebelumnya untuk melakukan sebuah kencan buta.

"Di taman. Jam 8.00. Aku akan menjemputmu."

JongIn tersenyum. KyungSoo ikut tersenyum.

Hei... kau tahu? Terkadang cinta itu datang tanpa bisa kita duga.

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

**Miss [HunHan]****  
**  
Menyedihkan 'kan?

Apanya?

Cinta yang tidak direstui? Cinta yang terpisah jauh? Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ani. Itu kedengaran lucu di telinga SeHun. Ia bahkan telah merasakan semua itu. Pahitnya, ia telah merasakannya.

LuHan adalah tunangan Kris, kakaknya. Awalnya ia datang dengan penuh senyuman ke dalam hidupnya, memberikan harapan betapa mentari di luar sana begitu ingin melihat senyumnya. Ia datang saat SeHun terpuruk karena BaekHyun yang telah menikah dengan orang lain, meninggalkan dan mencampakkannya layaknya seonggoh sampah. Ia datang seperti matahari dan sebagai sandaran dalam hidupnya.

Ia tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan SeHun. Berbicara padanya. Memeluknya. Berbagi ranjang di belakang Kris. Berbagi desahan bersama... lalu, lalu setelah SeHun sembuh dari luka itu, setelah SeHun merasakan getaran hangat yang menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya untuk LuHan, setelah SeHun jatuh cinta, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja seperti gelembung. Meninggalkannya dengan begitu jahat.

Ia menghilang. Ia menghilang dengan meninggalkan kata-kata jahat terakhirnya untuk SeHun. Menyadarkan SeHun, menghempaskannya ke dunia nyata bahwa... selamanya yang akan menjadi orang menyedihkan di sini adalah dirinya.

"SeHuna, maafkan aku. Kakakmu Kris mengutusku ke sini untuk menghiburmu. Aku... aku mencintai Kris, kau tahu 'kan? Semua ini hanya permainan, aku melakukannya karena Kris yang meminta. Kau jangan jatuh cinta padaku... kumohon. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Aku ingin bersama dengan Kris. Maaf. Maaf... maaf."

Maaf ya? Apa memang semudah itu? Kris, apa dia terlalu peduli padanya hingga bahkan rela berbagi tubuh tunangannya itu dengan SeHun?

Apa mereka tidak menganggapku? Aku di sini. Aku di sini terluka lagi karena mereka.

Seharusnya tidak usah datang kalau yang diperbuat hanya akan membuat lukanya semakin lebar. Apa... apa cinta itu sama sekali tidak ada untuknya? Mereka bahkan telah merasakan tubuh satu sama lain. Apa tidak ada?

Ha... ha... ha... hahahaha.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa air mata ini keluar dengan sendirinya walau lenganku sudah berkali-kali terangkat untuk mengusapnya dengan kasar. Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat hubungan LuHan dan Kris yang semakin membaik setiap harinya. Ya, aku hancur saat mereka mengucapkan janji suci di altar, di depanku, di depan keluarga kami.

Ada yang berkata padaku kalau menangis adalah bagaimana tubuhmu berbicara ketika mulutmu tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa sakitnya luka yang kau rasakan.

Aku sekarang tidak pernah menangis lagi karena cinta... karena luka yang kurasakan. Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku berubah menjadi dingin dan dingin. Tidak tersentuh. Aku melindungi diriku sendiri dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan luka yang akan kudapatkan. Aku tidak ingin terluka lagi.

Aku tidak ingin terluka oleh cinta. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpanya? Hidup dengan penuh kepura-puraan bahwa diriku baik-baik saja tanpanya. Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Diriku terlalu rapuh untuk kembali percaya pada perasaan sekuat itu. Aku terlalu takut untuk membuka diri untuknya. Ego-ku melarangku untuk kembali merasakannya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Wanna review?


End file.
